Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 131
Fight For The Future! Machine Emperor Skiel VS Scar-Red Nova Dragon is the 131st episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::The [[World Racing Grand Prix final between Team Five D's and Team New World begins. Yusei and company realize that New Domino City will vanish off the face of the earth if they don't win, so they need to fight. The match begins with Jack against Lester. Jack, wary of Lester's strategy, believing it to be the "Synchro Killer" "Machine Emperor", performs a Double Tuning to Synchro Summon "Red Nova Dragon".]] =Jack Atlas VS Lester= Jack's Turn (Jack's SPC : 0; Lester's SPC : 0) *Normal Summons "Dark Resonator" (DEF: 300) *Sets 3 cards face down and ends his turn. Lester's Turn (Jack's SPC : 1; Lester's SPC : 1) *Normal Summons "Sky Core" (DEF: 0) *Sets 3 cards face down and ends his turn. Jack's Turn (Jack's SPC : 2; Lester's SPC : 2) *Activates "Dimension Switch" removing "Dark Resonator" from play *Special Summons "Gear Changer" (ATK: 1500) from his hand, its effect increases its Level by 1 (Level 4 > 5) *Uses "Dimension Switch" to return "Dark Resonator" to the field *Tunes "Dark Resonator" with "Gear Changer" to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" (ATK: 3000) *Normal Summons "Trust Guardian" and Special Summons "Red Nova" to the field *Double Tunes "Trust Guardian" and Red Nova with "Red Dragon Archfiend" to Synchro Summon "Red Nova Dragon" (ATK: 3500) *"Red Nova Dragon" gains 500 ATK for each Tuner Monster in Jack's Graveyard, 3 × 500 = 1500 ATK (ATK: 3500 > 5000) *Attacks "Sky Core" with "Red Nova Dragon", but Lester activates "Twin Vortex" targeting "Sky Core" and "Red Nova Dragon". *Since "Red Nova Dragon" cannot be destroyed by card effects, only "Sky Core" is destroyed. *With "Sky Core" destroyed by a card effect, Lester Special Summons "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity" (ATK: 0), "Skiel Top" (ATK 600), "Skiel Attack" (ATK 1000), "Skiel Guard" (DEF 300) and "Skiel Carrier" (ATK 400). *"Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity"'s ATK becomes the combined ATK of the other 4 Skiel monsters (ATK: 2200). *Jack continues to fight "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity", but "Skiel Guard" negates the attack *Jack activates "Power Pressure" inflicting 1000 damage to Lester (Lester: 4000 > 3000 LP) *Lester activates "Infinite Spirit Machine" gaining counters for each 100 LP Damage (Counters:0 > 10) *Jack ends his turn. Lester's Turn (Jack's SPC : 3; Lester's SPC : 3) *Tries to use "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity's" effect to absorb "Red Nova Dragon", but Jack removes Red Nova Dragon from play to prevent Skiel from attacking this turn *Sets 1 card face down. *"Red Nova Dragon" returns to the field. Jack's Turn (Jack's SPC : 4; Lester's SPC : 4) *Normal Summons "Force Resonator" and activates it's effect by sending it to the Graveyard, Lester cannot activate his Card effect *Since another Tuner Monster was sent to the Graveyard, "Red Nova Dragon" gains 500 more ATK (ATK: 5000 > 5500) *Attacks "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity" with "Red Nova Dragon" *Before taking Battle Damage, Lester activates "Infinite Prison" discarding 1 card ("Skiel Carrier 5") to Set "Sky Core" in the Spell & Trap Card Zone (Lester: 3000 > 0) *Due to its effect, "Infinite Spirit Machine" gains 30 more counters (Counter: 10 > 40) Jack wins.